


To the Fallen Alteans

by Serendipity00



Series: I love you, I miss you! [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Poetry, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), some allurance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems to the fallen Alteans.





	1. My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Allura to Alfor

So much has occurred

It's a wonder how I'm not constantly in tears  
When thinking about it's a little absurd  
I slept for 10,000 years

Getting on can be somewhat of a hassle  
I say this but you know of my life some  
When you're memories where at the castle  
Before you were corrupted by the Empire's scum

But since then there is so much that I've done  
I want to try if I could  
In this writing, this one  
To tell you of all the good

I can say with much elation  
That I became a paladin  
Of your creation  
But it's in Blue that I'm in

I've been so honored to go to Oriande  
Where I got access to Altean alchemy  
It was wonderous and grand  
I'm sure you'd agree

I've met Romelle  
Who's from a surviving Altean colony  
Indeed this was very surprising intel  
I hope to meet them, and that they accept me

Well, this may seem silly  
Spending my time writing, tick by tick  
But I think of you on nights particularly chilly  
And I thought this would be cathartic

So to end, I'm not fully certain how  
But to put an end to this war, I've avowed  
I so wish you could see me now  
Truthfully, I hope to have made you proud


	2. Gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem from Romelle to her family.

 

You were taken  
All for the greater good, I was told  
Some kind of honor,  but we were mistaken  
I know the truth, and it’s so cold

Maybe I've known all along  
That all it did was create separation  
It’s something so very wrong  
That people just accepted, much to my frustration

You were led astray  
Receiving suffering and pain  
Lotor’s will causing you to going away  
All so your life force, he could drain

But these new people I’ve met  
They listened to what I had to say  
Feeling anger, sadness and regret   
Because I couldn’t make you stay

And these people, I've come upon  
They treat me kindly  
The paladins of Voltron  
They have become like a new family

But in my core  
In my heart  
Mother, Father, and Bandor  
You’ll always have a special part


	3. Me Dejas Encantado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canon compliant post s8 poem from Lance to Allura. I was debating on whether this or not because while I like both Lance and Allura my Klancer heart doesn't really like Allurance. But I thought this goes with my other poems about loving/missing someone and I decided to go with canon so yeah here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is supposed to mean "You leave me enchanted" I just thought it sounded nicer in Spanish

After wanting so long to get wings  
I got to fly into space  
Experiencing so many things  
Like getting to see your pretty face

Seeing the wild frontier  
Meeting so many different walks of life  
Yet there was reason to shed tears  
Because there was so much strife

Me, who wanted to be an explorer  
Be amongst the stars  
Routinely fought and saw horror  
That became our job to fix, ours

Not trying to make it seem like it was unbearable  
I came to know victory  
So it wasn’t all terrible  
We’ll be known for the rest of history

I got to see things that left me in awe  
You had me mesmerized  
Like the amazing things I saw  
The fact that you wanted me had me surprised

And that’s not to say you were without your faults  
But you learned to grow and inspire  
Although, now we can never waltz  
Because you're gone, though you I still admire

Now after experiencing glory  
I chose to live the quietly  
Trying to live happily  
Surrounded by family


	4. Sonrisas Nostálgicas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter/poem from Coran to Allura post s8. To rectify the fact that he didn't get to say goodbye to Allura before she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea in my head for a while after s8 but it wasn't until recently that I was able to finish it and am finally happy with the final product. So now I can share it with you guys. Because of the nature of this topic, this poem is pretty sad so tissues for everyone. 
> 
> Oh yeah and btw, the title means nostalgic smiles for those who don't know.

I can surely say princess  
Because you did contrive  
Your act was a success  
We're all alive 

A brilliant sun  
I've watched you grow up  
Like my niece if I had one  
It seems like just yesterday you were a baby, yup

Or is it that like a daughter to me  
Well the point being that your practically kin  
Sadly I wasn't able to send you off, milady  
The universe won but you did not win

Well, um we've gained even more acclaim  
Reaching levels of peace that are unprecedented  
But without you here it's not the same  
And I feel that my soul is slightly disoriented

I thought that I would leave first  
Seeing as I am older  
Alas it had come to the worst  
Your death hitting me like a boulder

Now I help run Altea since its reappearance  
Keeping the culture alive in your absence  
Still I think in my times of clearance  
No will ever be able to capture your iridescence

Oh Altea, I wish you could see it  
It's as beautiful as we remember  
Looking so exquisite  
Shining as brightly as an ember

I like to think you’re up there  
Your highness  
Watching over us in care  
Like a loving lioness

And that it must have taken a lot of bravery  
Doing what you did will always have me in awe  
When my thoughts drift to you I smile wistfully   
On that note, this is me saying goodbye Allura


End file.
